NekoAlergic
by Alenta93
Summary: Seijuurou, Ryouta, dan Nekochan. Dua bocah mungil yang menemukan seekor kucing cantik berbulu putih bersih yang dipadu dengan coklat muda dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka siang itu. / shota!AkaKise / brothership!AkaKise / drabble for #NulisRandom2015 / 6.18 Happy Birthday Kise Ryouta *o*/


**[** **ch** **a** **ll** **e** **ng** **e]–** **N** **e** **k** **oA** **l** **e** **rg** **i** **c**

.

 **黒子のバスケ** © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **NekoAlergic** © **Alenta93**

.

 **Length :** 794 words

 **Pairing :** AkashiXKise | KiseXAkashi

 **Genre :** family

 **Warning[s] :** shota!AkashiKise, brother!AkashiKise, drabble, not edited yet

 **Summary :**

Seijuurou, Ryouta, dan _Nekochan_.

Dua bocah mungil yang menemukan seekor kucing cantik berbulu putih bersih dan coklat muda dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah mereka siang itu.

 **.**

 **Comments :**

Haloo, akhirnya saya bisa bikin AkaKise lagi nih setelah sekian lama hhihihi *o*/ yeay!

Kali ini masih dalam format drabble.. dan seperti ficlet/drabble AoKise sebelumnya, ini masih repost dari akun facebook saya untuk challenge #NulisRandom2015

Hope you enjoy n please bear with this drabble format .. Happy reading~ ! \\*u*/

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

 **N** **e** **k** **oA** **l** **e** **rg** **i** **c**

.

.

Dua bocah mungil tengah berjalan beriringan siang itu. Kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan seiring dengan dua pasang kaki-kaki itu melangkah kecil. Ryouta mengayun tangan mereka yang bertaut sembari mengayun kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memggumamkan lagu baru yang mereka nyanyikan bersama di sekolah. Sementara Seijuurou di sebelahnya berjalan dalam diam, tak turut serta menyumbang suara dalam nyanyian sang 'kakak'. Seijuurou hanya membiarkan kepingan _crimson_ nya menyapu sekitar, memperhatikan segala sesuatu yang ditangkap indera penglihatannya itu.

"Ah, Seicchi~ ada _nekochan_!" Teriak Ryouta sembari menunjuk beberapa langkah di sisi kanannya.

Langkah Ryouta yang terhenti serta teriakan bocah itu cukup menarik perhatian Seijuurou. Bocah _scarlet_ itu kemudian menolehkan kepala, menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk. Di sana, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat seekor kucing cantik dengan bulu berwarna putih bersih dan coklat muda. Kucing itu tengah mengusap-usap sisian tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Lucu yaaaaa~!" Ryouta mengeratkan genggamannya sebelum menarik Seijuurou mendekat ke arah si kucing.

Begitu sampai di dekat _nekochan_ ,Seijuurou mengerem langkahnya, sementara Ryouta langsung berjongkok, mengulurkan tangan meski takut-takut untuk membelai bulu halus si kucing. "Ryouta, Mama bilang jangan." Ucap Seijuurou mengingatkan tepat sebelum telapak tangan mungil Ryouta menyentuh si kucing. "Ayo pulang." Ajaknya, sedikit menarik genggaman tangannya, agar bocah pirang itu kembali berdiri.

"Sebentar saja Seicchi.. Kemari.." Ryouta melambaikan tangannya yang kosong, meminta Seijuurou turut jongkok di sebelahnya. Tanpa bisa menolak, setelah melepas tautan tangan mereka, Seijuurou pun melipat lututnya. "Hhihihi~ Seicchi suka _nekochan_?" Ryouta sudah memberanikan diri mengusap bulu halus si kucing. Mula-mula dari mengetuk-ngetuk puncak kepalanya pelan, mengusap sisian kepalanya yang dibalas dengan si kucing yang mengeong pelan.

Seijuurou hanya mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Ryouta sebelumnya.

"Ulurkan tangan." Ryouta menengadahkan tangan kanannya yang semula mengusap si kucing. Ryouta melemparkan senyum lebar agar Seijuurou menyambut tangannya.

Seijuurou mengangkat tangan kanan yang semula ia tumpukan di ujung lutut. Ia hendak menyambut tangan Ryouta saat―

"Hatchiiii!"

Keduanya terlonjak, bahkan Seijuurou tercekat sendiri mendapati dirinya bersin secara tiba-tiba. Si kucing menggerakkan telinganya pelan seraya menatap dua bocah itu sebelum kembali beringsut pada posisi nyamannya.

"Kau sakit, Seicchi?" Ryouta menelengkan kepala lucu. Manik madunya menatap Seijuurou lekat sebelum tangannya terulur menyibak poni yang menutupi dahi Seijuurou. Dalam hitungan detik, Ryouta sudah menempelkan dahinya tepat di dahi Seijuurou.

Pergerakan Ryouta yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Seijuurou terjengkang dengan mendaratkan pantatnya pada permukaan trotoar. Manik bulat Seijuurou masih menatap lurus Ryouta―dalam jarak dekat―yang tak kunjung menjauhkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak― hatchiii!"

Bersyukurlah karena sebelah tangan Seijuurou refleks segera mendorong tubuh Ryouta menjauh sebelum ia membuang muka dan bersin. Ya, setidaknya ia tak kurang ajar karena sudah berani bersin di wajah sang kakak.

"Ah Seicchi, maaf'ssu." Ryouta kemudian menarik Seijuurou, membuat bocah _scarlet_ itu berdiri. Ryouta yang masih berjongkok pun membantu Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk celana pendeknya yang kotor karena sempat menempel pada tanah.

Usai menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya, Seijuurou menggeleng cepat. "Ryouta tidak salah." Ucapnya sebelum kembali berjongkok di samping Ryouta. Seijuurou kemudian mengulurkan tangan mungilnya, hendak mengusap si kucing namun mengambang di udara saat si kucing menoleh dan menatapnya. Seijuurou tertegun.

"Tidak apa-apa' _ssu_ Seicchi~" Ryouta menangkup tangan Seijuurou sebelum mendekatkannya, menuntunnya mengelus bulu halus kucing itu. "Tidak apa-apa kan?" Ryouta tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya nyaris membentuk sebuah garis.

" _Nekochan_ manis sekali." Seijuurou menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, mengguratkan senyuman. Beberapa kali Seijuurou mengelus si kucing dengan senyum mengisi wajahnya. Ia dan Ryouta sempat terkikik bersamaan saat keduanya menggeltik si kucing, membuat _nekochan_ itu berguling-guling lucu.

Tak lama, Seijuurou beranjak berdiri, ia menepuk kedua tangannya sebelum bersin satu kali. Ia kemudian mengusap hidungnya dan malah bersin tiga kali berturut-turut. Seijuurou mendesis saat perutnya terasa sedikit nyeri akibat bersin berkelanjutan.

"Seicchi baik-baik saja?"

Seijuurou bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepala. Ia menarik tangan Ryouta sebelum jemari mungilnya mengisi sela jari sang kakak. "Ayo kita pulang, Ryouta." Ajaknya.

Kini giliran Ryouta mengangguk. Sebelum melangkah pergi, keduanya melambai pada si kucing, "Kami pulang dulu, _Nekochan_ ~ Sampai jumpa lagi yaa!" Pamit Ryouta dengan manik berbinar, berharap mereka bertemu lagi dengan si kucing manis itu saat perjalanan pulang sekolah berikutnya.

"Dah, _Nekochan_ ~" Pamit Seijuurou kemudian berjalan pelan menarik Ryouta yang masih mencuri pandang menatap si kucing di balik punggung.

Di sana, beberapa langkah di belakang mereka, si kucing mengeong dengan mata bulatnya yang menatap kepergian keduanya.

.

 ***** **55** *****

.

 _"Ara,_ Nekochan _~" Ujar Seijuurou saat manik_ crimson _nya menemukan sosok kucing kecil di dekatnya. Seijuurou mengulurkan tangan hendak menyentuh si kucing saat wanita bersurai pirang yang menggandengnya itu menarik tangannya._

 _"Tidak boleh, Sei-kun.."_

 _Seijuurou mendongakkan kepala, menatap kepingan madu wanita itu. Mama―baru―nya balas menatap Seijuurou. Wanita cantik itu menggeleng pelan._

 _"_ Tou-san _bilang pada Mama kalau Sei-kun alergi kucing." Entah mendengar alasan si ibu atau tidak, Seijuurou hanya menatap si kucing. "Nanti Sei-kun bisa bersin-bersin." Imbuh sang ibu. "Ayo, kalau tidak cepat, Tou-san dan Ryou-chan akan meninggalkan kita." Ucap wanita itu lembut sebelum menarik Seijuurou dan kembali melangkah._

.

.

.

 **F** **i** **N**

.

#NulisRandom2015 late #part8 #NekoAlergic #9Juni

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Yak, cuilan drabble ini moga bisa jadi sedikit moodbooster buat para AkaKise shippers yaa .. Karena susah sekali untuk menemukan fanfic AkaKise sekarang TwT

Lama nggak nulis AkaKise, saya berharap karakter mereka nggak OOC di sini hhihihi

Hai, mohon kritik, saran dan komennya, minna~ Nggak lupa saya ucapkan makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah menemukan dan bersedia mampir baca story ini :*

Regards,

_Natha


End file.
